White Horror
One day I was with my friend James, we were outside in front of my house talking to some of our friends on the phone then, we saw... "It." At first we didn't know what it was, we thought it was just a kid, dressed up in a Scream costume. But it came closer, it was at least 6 foot 3 and had no legs, long arms, and a white face with black eyes. It almost looked like it was levitating. James and I still thought it was a really detailed costume, but then it looked at me. Once it looked at me I felt weak and angry at the same time, and after it stared at me for about 10 seconds I passed out. I woke up the next morning in my bed with James and his girlfriend next to me. The first thing that James asked was, "What the hell was that thing?" I was a little upset that he didn't ask if I was okay or not, but I still answered him, I told him I had no idea what it was. He kept insisting that we should stay out all night trying to see this... "monster" again. I kept telling him that it was a bad idea, but I still did it. I told James that I was going to my basement to get my stuff to camp out, and he said in response, "M'kay." I went down my hallway to my staircase leading to the kitchen. I took the basement key off the key ring. I went out my front door, feeling a presence. I felt cold, angry, and weak, and I began to get chills, because it felt as if something was behind me. I turned around rapidly trying to be brave... nothing was there. But then I happened to look up at my window and I saw its white, disturbing, emotionless face looking down at me. My heart started to beat so hard I could hear it, I then realized it was in the room James and his girlfriend were in. I rushed in my house screaming, "Get the hell out of my house you monster!" I ran up my stairs and ran down my hallway to find James and his girlfriend unharmed. Now I felt like I was going crazy. James asked me if I was okay. I said in response, "Ye-ye-yes-s-s-s." I couldn't even talk. The same night, James suggested I stay at his place for the night, and I felt a little safer knowing that his house was miles away from mine. I went to my closet to pack my things, then I heard a small voice say: "It's so cold." I just ignored it, thinking it would go away. But it didn't, everything got worse. I packed my things and went to put my suitcase in James' car, but I looked at his rear view mirror through the window and saw the white faced monster, staring at me. It started to get cold, it got so cold that the windows on James' car started to fog up. James came out with his girlfriend. They saw "it", James and his girlfriend both screamed. They screamed so loud that it was piercing my ears. The white faced entity charged at James... James froze to death, as well as his girlfriend. My instinct was to get the hell out of there. I ran to James' frozen body and took his keys from his pocket. I ran for the car, but the monster was too fast. It threw me against the car, and the monster started to give my hands and feet frostbite. I'm thinking in my head, "Why aren't any of my neighbors helping me?" The monster started to bite my hands, but before "it" could bite my hands off, I woke up. I was so happy to realize it was just a nightmare. I called my friend James in excitement to tell him about my crazy dream. It went to voice-mail, but then I was in pain, and I pulled down my blankets to see bite marks on my freezing cold hands. The bite marks were stitched up, and I then realized... I was in a hospital, I had passed out from the pain of the monster biting me. Someone rescued me from "it". I thought to myself, "Thank god it's all over." I try to enjoy the silence of the hospital. My room was dark and... strangely cold. I looked at the thermostat, it was set to 76 degrees. I then saw the white face monster at the end of my bed staring at me. Category:Monsters